Hostage For A Moment, Lover The Next
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Sakura was resting in a cabin and Sasuke rocked up, Two-shot Lemons, R'n'R no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**A lemon one-shot... YEAH!**

* * *

It was dark, and by dark... It was so dark that the moon couldn't be seen. The pinkette looked up at the sky and all she could see was darkness. She sighed and took refuge inside a cabin, it was Konoha's and had a large leaf symbol on it; she walked inside and sat on the ground. "I wonder how Naruto is doing; I wonder if he is much stronger?" She whispered and smiled lightly, of course he would be.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a deep voice say, it was... Familiar. She looked over and she saw the red spinning eyes of a Sharigan. This was either, a) Tobi or b) Sasuke and she knew which one it was already. "This is a Konoha cabin." She muttered dryly and glared. The eyes stopped spinning and she felt herself being thrown against a wall. "Damn..." She hissed and glared at the man.

"Why are you here?" He muttered and pulled out his katana. "As if you want to know, Uchiha." She grumbled and glared at him again. She then saw the katana light up with his Chidori, his eyes were still spinning and his hair was obviously black and hung over his face. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" She murmured. She was still on the ground from him throwing her across the room.

"Hn..." He grunted and stopped the Chidori to crouch in front of her. "You were injured earlier." He stated. "Tch... No shit Sherlock, that's what happens when you have a mission." She said and glared at him again. "Nani?" He murmured. "Baka." Sakura said back to him. The pinkette then crouched herself and scowled when she felt a bit of pain hit her arm, she was able to fix herself mostly but being thrown around by a bastard didn't really help.

She touched her arm gently but was stopped by him, she then felt his Chidori spark to life and she winced. "What the hell!?" She yelled at him, she looked at her arm again and moved it... It didn't hurt. "You're welcome." He said dryly.

"Why not kill me?" Sakura asked out of nowhere and he raised and eye brow. She then saw him pull out a lamp from nowhere and light it. He was still extremely handsome and obviously hadn't cut his hair in quite a while, it now reached past his chin and now his eyes were the same cold onyx she remembered. He shrugged and looked over at the futon that he had placed.

"Hn... I'm not killing you because you'll be of some use to that damn village." He muttered and smirked. Damn it, he made Sakura a hostage in about five minutes. "Why? As if the village would want me back." The medic said and glared at the Uchiha. "Well, you are loved all around the village and I presume the dobe would do anything to save your ass. Hn... You're still as weak as ever." He stated and smirked at the last sentence. The pinkette looked away, he chakra was nearly depleted from her fight with the rogue ninja she had faced about an hour ago.

"Where's your team?" Sakura asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window, he did a few hand signs and sat on his futon. "What did you do?" the medic asked and looked him dead in the eye. "Making sure you don't escape." He muttered and looked over at her with his trade mark smirk.

"Luckily for me, this place already had a Genjutsu on it." He murmured. The pinkette blinked and glared at him, "You used your god damn Sharigan didn't you?" She muttered and then took of her head band. She then flicked her head and little did she know that Sasuke was watching every movement.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered and his eyes blinked into the Sharigan, he scanned the area to make sure that there were no enemies that could possibly look through the Genjutsu. Even though he remade the jutsu himself, he wasn't really bothered enough to stay up all night and watch out for possible enemies.

...

It was cold, Sakura was shivering and leaning against the wall. She looked at the Uchiha who seemed content and NOT cold. "D-damn you U-uchiha..." She stuttered and hugged her knees. Sasuke awoke from the sound of chattering, he looked over to see the rosette freezing to death. He sat up and slowly walked up to her, "Sakura?" He whispered and her emerald eyes instantly snapped to him, they were cold and silently cursing the hell out of him.

He sighed and took off his shirt and handed it to Sakura, "Go and sleep on the futon, I can make a fire in here." He muttered. Sakura's eyes widened in confusion but she decided not to piss off the Uchiha and went to sleep on his futon. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Sasuke looked over and smiled lightly, he then did a summoning jutsu for his snakes. "Get some wood." He ordered. "Yesss..." They hissed and slithered off to do his orders, the snakes began to listen to him when he killed Orochimaru and much to their delight, he used them for many things. He could summon any snake, ranging from children's pythons to the black mamba and cobras. He looked at Sakura and sighed, she had grown yet again. It was about eight months ago that he had tried to kill her and he hated himself for that. He also secretly thanked Naruto for saving her.

He then sat beside her; he touched her hair and murmured many things. Sasuke then lowered his face towards hers and pressed his lips onto hers and gently kissed her.

Sakura felt that someone was touching her and then kissing her. She opened her eyes to see the avenger kissing her, his eyes closed. She then responded by kissing back and his own eyes fluttered open. He then found himself on top of her, he made sure barely any weight was on her and her emerald eyes were watching him carefully, he was already topless.

She blushed and realized their position but looked into Sasuke's eyes to find out why he had kissed her, his eyes were shocked when he realized what he had done and didn't have any time to hide feelings that he was POSITIVE he had locked away a LONG time ago but seeing the girl beneath him... He nearly lost all of his control; he then locked lips with her again for a more rougher kiss that still had his earlier touch in it.

"S-Sasuke..." She moaned out his name and then he found himself trailing his hands down her top. "Sakura... I want to..." He whispered hoarsely and looked at her for permission, she didn't understand and then he signalled by touching her breast which was still protected by her top and a bra. "Y-you want...?" She whispered understanding his want. He nodded and leant down to kiss her again, "O-okay..." She whispered and allowed him to do what he wished.

His hand went behind his back and seemed to pulled out a kunai, he sliced open the top and looked at her still covered breasts, he let out a low growl and lifted her up to remove the bra, he was getting really annoyed with the clips and felt her hands go behind to help him. When the bra was FINALLY gone, he felt her whole body warm up from a blush.

She had covered herself with her arms. He kissed her again and placed her on the futon, "I need you to not hide yourself." Sasuke muttered dryly and smirked. She was still blushing and he held her wrists to move her arms, he looked at her breasts. They seemed soft looking, he smirked and began to knead his hands with them, and she let out a delicate moan. He sighed, she was rather pretty... He had always known this, but being bent out on revenge made him not care about it. However, there were some times where he wanted to kiss her in his younger days.

He then replaced his hands with his mouth and licked her breast gently, she let out another soft moan and then he became rougher using his teeth and she bucked a bit.

"S-sasuke... Please..." She whispered; he knew what she wanted but he needed to make sure she wouldn't hurt so much, the raven lifted her up and took off her pants and left her only in her underwear. "Sasuke what's that?" She whispered, she felt something hard against her leg. She brushed her foot against it and he bit back a growl.

"Do you even know how...?" He whispered, he kissed her lips again but was gentle about it and became rather rough. He then placed his fingers inside her pants to feel her core and she moaned, he then ripped apart her undies. "I liked that pair!" She yelled and glared at him; he chuckled and pushed a finger inside of her. She moaned, and he began pumping the digit in and out. "Oh god..." She whispered and he smirked as well as felt himself becoming harder.

"D-damn..." She whispered, he added another finger and went harder and rougher. He then felt her walls contract and she had her first orgasm of the night. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, she was still coming off of her bliss and felt something else touching her. She looked down to see Sasuke in between her legs and she blushed. "Hn..." He grunted and sucked on her clit.

She bucked against his head and she felt him smile against her core. He then retracted his tongue and licked his lips and fingers, he then took off his own pants and boxers. She gasped when she saw the size of his length, she shivered. That, was going to be inside of her. Will it even fit?

He realized her fear and reached for her hand and placed it on his member, "Don't be scared..." He whispered and kissed her. He asked for entrance inside of her mouth and she granted it, "It's going to hurt... Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

Sasuke already knew she was a virgin; he felt her barrier and smiled lightly at the thought of keeping her to himself. "I know... I want you to be my first... So please." She begged with him. He nodded and positioned himself, he then held onto her hands and pushed himself in and broke her barrier. She let out a cry and he kissed her again and tried not to move, if he did it would really hurt her.

He wiped away the tears that escaped from her eyes, he hands clenched against the futon's sheets. About a minute later she nodded at him to continue, he began his pace slow and gentle and got faster with each moan. He moaned himself, he never felt this much pleasure even with all of the girls he had slept with... She was the best and the very one that he actually 'made love' to.

His pace became rougher and he moved her legs onto his shoulders to make his thrusts become deeper. "Oh god Sasuke!" She cried and he loved the sound of his name being cried. "S-sakura..." He whispered and was about to take himself out to cum but he was too late. She let out a cry and went through her own orgasm. "Shit." Sasuke muttered. He collapsed onto her but he sat up to do a few hand signs, and placed a hand on her stomach to stop her from becoming pregnant, there was still a chance she still could but it was very slim.

He then took himself out and hugged her, "I love you, Sasuke..." She whispered. He smiled lightly; he didn't know how to tell her... But he loved her too.

"Sasuke-kun, please return..." She whispered and looked up at him. His eyes were sad, "I can't... Not yet..." He murmured. "Please!" She cried and hugged him, she felt pain in between her legs but she didn't care. "Sasuke I beg of you!" She sobbed. "Sakura," He murmured and gripped the crying girl by her shoulders. "I will return one day Sakura, I have something I need to do!" He yelled at her. She gasped. "You want to destroy the Hidden Leaf..." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. "I... Yes." He murmured and she pushed herself away from him. "Bastard." She muttered and tried to get up, but the pain in between her legs proved to be too much so she collapsed.

He claimed her lips again and she gasped, he was behind her and now he was in front and fully clothed. His tongue danced with her own and she moaned into his mouth. "I... Can't return... Ever..." He murmured and let her go. Tears grew in her eyes and he felt guilt. "Gomen," He murmured and tossed her clothes back to her. "Even if it's because of you, I can't return." He said and looked away. "You... You used me..." She whispered and he growled.

"If I used you, I wouldn't have asked!" He snarled at her and she shook her head. "I gave myself to you and you..." She trailed off and looked away. He roughly pulled her chin to get her to face him. "I'll make you a promise then," He said and she nodded. "I will return one day, when I'm over my hatred." He looked at her and she nodded. "Farewell, Sakura-chan..." He whispered and kissed her one last time. He knew that it would be ages until he met her lips again but he knew that if he returned now he would probably try and destroy the Hidden Leaf on the first day, he knew it would hurt her. He stood outside in the cold air, he did a few hand signs and disappeared in flames and Sakura watched him go with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**And there we have it, hope you enjoyed :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I WOULDN'T make this into a real chapter but, I know that a reviewer wanted it. **

**I'm sorry if this seems rushed as I dont exactly have a way to continue this and this'll probably be the last chapter. So it's officially a two shot. Enjoy and review :D**

**Also, a lemon...**

* * *

_Four Years Later..._

Sakura sighed and looked out her window, it was a stormy day and thunder could be heard from everywhere inside of her little apartment. Like the rain, her tears were falling. She rubbed her eyes with her arm when she heard the door bell ring, she looked in the mirror and quickly brushed her bubble gum hair. It was still the same short length and she recently had it trimmed. Her eyes were red from when she was crying so she put on a light amount of make up which took her like three minutes to put on. She sighed at the and glared at her reflection, she was annoyed with herself. She wished that she would stop crying. She really did, but she loved that man and always will miss him and all she wishes for is for the dark avenger to return, and not for revenge.

The door bell rang again, "Hang on! I'm coming!" She yelled at the person that was currently annoying her. With one last glance at the mirror, she ran downstairs. She felt a familiar chakra and she felt a feeling in her stomach. She opened the door and she looked into the onyx eyes of the man she loved. "S-sasuke-kun..." She whispered and jumped into his arms, he hugged her back. "You... You returned?" She murmured and felt him nod against her, she felt her eyes pool with tears and she looked at the Uchiha. He leant down and kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth and she moaned.

When he was finished, he looked into her eyes. "May I come in?" He asked and she nodded at him. The rosette blushed when he pushed her up against the wall the instant he was inside of the apartment. He kicked the door shut with his foot. He then attacked her lips again, "Sas...Sasu...!" Was all she could make out, her legs were around his waist and she could feel his hardened crotch on her middle area. She moaned, his tongue fought with her own for dominance. "Haaa..." She moaned out and he grinded against her.

"Sasuke!" She cried out when he stopped for breath. He snarled like a beast and she looked at him to see his Curse Mark had activated, she shivered and his wings covered them like a blanket. His golden eyes watched her for a moment, she reached up at his face and touched the star that was on his nose. He hissed. "Curse Mark?" She murmured and he smirked at her, his large wings that were shaped like clawed hands were what scared her the most. His hands gripped onto her wrists and she saw the Uchiha's long, sharp talons.

He kissed her again and she moaned, she was going to allow Sasuke to do this with her when he was in his Curse Mark state.

Using his claws, he ripped apart her shirt and bra in one go but was careful not to hurt her. He glanced down at her breasts and smirked at her, his claws went away and his greyish skin was all that remained, his hands traced her breasts and gently squeezed one. She moaned loudly and he smirked at her again. He massaged each breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue. She moaned loudly and felt wetness pool down at her below area. His other hand massaged her other breast while he was sucking, he nibbled on her nipple and she let out a cry. He grinned and fingered her other nipple.

He looked into her eyes and noticed something, he stopped what he was doing and gently cupped her cheek. "Were you crying?" He whispered and she looked away, he planted butterfly kisses on her throat and sucked on it as well. "Sasuke-kun!" She squeaked and he groaned. They were still on the wall and his wings were still surrounding the both of them.

"Sakura, answer me." He ordered and bit her nipple. She cried out in pleasure. "H-hai!" She squeaked and he sighed. "Why?" He asked. His eyes were closed and he was still attacking her left breast which had become quite red from all the attention he was giving it. He then began attacking her right one and she moaned loudly and he loved the sounds that she was making. "You're... You're being... So slow..." Sakura panted. "I want to be, I haven't seen you in ages." He murmured with a smirk.

When her right breast was red like the other he pulled down her pants and left her in her panties. His fingers trailed along the material and he smirked when he felt the wetness there. His fingers reached under her undies and touched her wet core. She cried out and yelped in pleasure.

His nails grew back for a moment and he gently ripped apart her panties. "What's with you and ripping apart my underwear!?" She screeched and he kissed her again and his tongue once again fought with hers. One finger of his entered her and she moaned, her hands went onto his chest, his shirt had been ripped apart by his wings and were in tatters on the ground.

She moaned at the feeling of him stretching her with just one finger and he added another. He gasped and then kissed the pinkette again with such passion that she nearly fainted.

A bubble was growing in her chest and with every move of his fingers it would get bigger and bigger until finally she felt it pop. She moaned loudly as she came, "Sasssuuuu...kuuuunnnn..." She moaned sweetly and he nearly came himself right then and there.

He then picked her up bridal style and put her onto her couch, he then hovered over her and she took off his pants, his wings once again covered them. When she took of his pants and underwear, he attacked her womanhood with his tongue. "Nee! Saassssuuuukkkkeee!" She cried out loudly.

His tongue pumped inside of her and she moaned even louder. He then attacked her clit.

"I need you Sasuke!" She cried out as she came again. "I know..." He whispered and kissed her before swiftly entering her. He knew it wouldn't hurt as much as her first time but he kept still nonetheless. "Sasuke-kun, you can move." She whispered and wiggled her hips against his. He moaned at that and began his thrusts, like before he began by being gentle before going faster.

His thrusts became harder and she moaned with each thrust, he finally met her sweet spot and she moaned so loud and to reward her, he put her legs on top of his shoulders, the raven grunted with each thrust and felt he was going over the edge.

"S-" He interupted her with a deep kiss and she closed her eyes and they both came at the same time.

Panting was heard all over the room and Sasuke had kept himself inside of her because he wanted to stay close to her, and by that, as close as he possibly could."I love you..." The rosette whispered and Sasuke smiled at her. "I love you too." He said and tears filled her eyes. He was still on top of her and was having trouble staying up. "I'm not leaving you anymore." He said and she smiled. He kissed away her tears, he then lifted her up and put himself underneath her. He embraced her and finally took himself out, they both fell asleep in eachothers arms, dreaming of what the future will be for the couple.

* * *

**I think that was my best lemon and sorry for people who hate heavier lemons, seriously, I am sorry. **

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
